


Creative Block

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coughing, I have writers block rn so sorry it's not my best, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, Writer's Block, happy reading!, i tried!, or - Freeform, romantic lamp, this is also like mostly unedited so all mistakes are mine blame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Roman's not okay. It's not the first time Thomas has had a creative block, of course not, but that doesn't make it any easier.





	Creative Block

"I just can't think Joan. Nothing is coming to mind!"

Joan sighed, "Why don't we take a break. This clearly isn't going anywhere."

"I'm sorry Joan."

They shook their head, "You don't have to apologize Thomas. Just relax. Take it easy. We can try again tomorrow."

~~~~

Roman sat huddled in his room under a pile of blankets. He couldn't stop the shivering no matter how many layers he put on, the cold remained. Torn up, and crumpled half finished ideas littered the area around him.

He couldn't get anything done. Not in this state. Roman let another string of coughs escape him, each cough was louder, and harsher than the last. Roman doubled over in pain, the force of the coughs that shook his lungs becoming too much, before he fell back.

He hated this. Roman was too weak to conjure water or medicine, but too sick to go on without it.

No one even knew he was sick, but even if they did Roman was sure Virgil would make fun of him, Patton would be disgusted, and Logan would be uninterested. He'd never let anyone see him when he was ill, and Roman intended it to stay that way.

The next day had come and gone and Roman's fever was only getting worse. Thomas staring at the same blank page for hours, wasn't helping either. The energy Thomas was sending to Roman, that he would normally use to create was just building up, making his room hotter and hotter. Roman knew this energy would only lead to Thomas getting a headache, but he was too ill to care.

The next day brought nausea, and vomiting, and for the first time in the last two days Roman was forced from his bed. The churning and flipping in his uneasy stomach could no longer be ignored. Roman was too weak to conjure a trashcan, or sink out to the bathroom, so Roman burst out of his room, running to the bathroom just the other side of the commons.

Normally this would be easy, however Patton seemed to have called a house meeting with Logan and Virgil. Roman didn't have time to think, he ran through the meeting making the conversation come to a sudden halt. Roman made it just in time.

Loud dry coughs and watery retches echoed through the quiet mindscape. Roman didn't know how long he knelt there, coughing and gagging, but when his stomach was empty he collapsed against the rim. Thick tears streamed down his cheeks, and Roman couldn't tell if they were because of the new burning in his throat, or the sensation of vomiting.

"Roman? Kiddo?" Patton's hesitant voice called from the doorway, startling Roman. Roman was terrified, they had all seen. He had to leave. He had to get out. Roman focused on what little energy he had. It was just barely enough to make it intl his room.

Roman sank out.

Roman arrived in his room, dizzy, and completely drained of energy. Roman stumbled, before collapsing unconscious on his floor.

\---

"Patton?" Logan called from the living room, "Is Roman alright?"

Patton stood shocked, he couldn't break his eye contact with the toilet. The contents a mix of yellows and greens, and to Patton's dismay, reds.

\---

After a few minutes of silence after Logan's question, Virgil and Logan both got off the couch to see what was going on.

They walked up behind Patton, who was standing in the doorway. Logan walked around him observing the empty bathroom. Logan turned to ask Patton what was wrong when he noticed Patton's body language. His hand was clamped tight across his mouth, his eyes wide in distress, and he seemed to be frozen.

Virgil was hanging back, he still hadn't entered the bathroom, but when he saw the confusion clear on Logan's face, he faltered. It was not easy to confuse Logan, and Patton still hadn't moved...

"Yo teach," Virgil asked, "What's going on?"

"I... I'm afraid I'm not... I'm not quite sure, Virgil."

Virgil moved into the room cautiously and saw Patton staring shocked in front of him, a distracted look in his eyes. Virgil frowned.

"Pat." Virgil said sharply, "Hey, Patton snap out of it!"

Patton blinked, his eyes refocused, and he immediately started speaking almost too fast to understand, "Virgil, oh Logan! I don't know where Roman went! He threw up, and there's blood, and then he saw me, and then he sank out. Oh Logan he looked so weak! He shouldn't have been able to sink out! I didn't know what to do, and--"

Logan interrupted Patton's rambling, "Patton, Patton. It's okay. We'll go over to his room."

Patton blinked slowly, "Okay. Okay. Yeah... Yeah."

Virgil nodded, "Come on, we should go check on him."

The three sides approached Roman's door, and Patton shakily knocked on the door. There was no answer.

Logan frowned, and called through the door. "Roman, we are concerned. If you do not reply, we will enter without permission."

There was no response from the other side of the door. Virgil tried the handle. It was unlocked.

The door swung open and Patton gasped. Roman lay unconscious on the floor, his skin was pale and clammy against his bedroom floor.

Logan was the one to rush to his side, quickly examining him before picking him up, to lay him on his bed.

"He looks drained," Logan commented, "and perhaps a bit ill."

Roman began to stir, and Patton rushed over to his side grabbing his hand, and squeezed it gently.

Roman blinked his eyes open, squinting against the lights in the room. Roman tried to sit up, but began to cough harshly. He sank down throwing his arm over his eyes, before murmuring, "Please leave. I know you don't care. I know you're disgusted. I know I'm overreacting. Please just go."

Patton flinched, and with that accidentally pulled his hand back. Roman started to cry silently, but he didn't say anything. Patton suddenly, realizing what he had done, grabbed his hand. Patton held Roman's hand in between both of his.

"Oh Roman," Patton cried, "I'm sorry, I was just surprised!"

Virgil at this point walked over, and started to rub one of Roman's legs, "Hey, Princey? None of us think you're disgusting, or overreacting, and we all care."

Logan nodded, "Indeed. We all care for you, and we would have helped you should you have asked. I simply do not understand why you are so ill all of a sudden."

Roman groaned, "Thomas has a Creativity Block, what did you expect?"

"Kiddo... does this happen everytime Thomas gets a creative block?"

Roman nodded, and Virgil squinted at him, "Why have you never come to us? Princey, we want to help."

Patton nodded, "Mmm! Yeah! You can always come to us kiddo!"

Logan adjusted his glasses, "We will always be here for you. No matter the reason."

Roman shrugged, "I'm sorry, I guess--" Roman burst into thick, heaving coughs, causing his fellow sides to exchange worried glanced.

"Roman," Logan started, "It is awfully warm in here... I wonder if it would be better to be out in the commons. Can you walk?"

Roman nodded exhaustedly before pulling himself to his feet, he started to sway, and Patton and Virgil quickly rushed to his side to catch him before he fell. They helped him to the couch, and Roman immediately fell asleep.

Patton smiled gently, "Poor kiddo. He's really sick isn't he?"

Logan nodded, "Indeed, he seems to be quite ill."

Virgil smirked, "I can't believe he didn't come to us, what a dork."

Patton carefully smoothed Roman's bangs off his clammy forehead, and whispered to Roman, "Sleep tight kiddo. Get well soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's not my best writing, my own Creativity is feeling under the weather, during my own creative block, so I really tried my best!
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
